This competitive renewal application is for a Research Scientist Award, to support ongoing research and research training related to the prevention of alcohol problems in young adults. This continuation application requests RSA salary funds to allow the investigator to continue pursuing a full-time research career. Time previously allocated to undergraduate teaching and clinical supervision would be devoted to (a) research in the prevention of alcohol problems, and (b) research training for graduate and postdoctoral students in psychology who are engaged in alcohol-related research. The prevention research project is designed to establish secondary and primary prevention programs for alcohol abuse and problem drinking with college students at the University of Washington. Future research will explore the application of a cognitive-behavioral primary program with an adolescent population and develop cost effective secondary prevention programs for other high- risk groups (e.g. military populations). Other research studies will be devoted to expanding and modifying a tertiary prevention program, relapse prevention (designed to enhance the efficacy of treatment for alcohol dependency).